


Fight

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apathy, Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, Dark, Gen, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Prostitution, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-18
Updated: 2007-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't want to fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Wolf-Whistle" and fanfic100 prompt "Rain"

Harry adjusted his soaked top and ignored the teasing catcalls from the girls across the street. It had taken a little time, but he had eventually learned to ignore the catcalls and wolf-whistles. The leers and gropes had been harder, but now he was immune to them as well. The filth, murder, drug-dealing, and violence that surrounded him just slid past his disinterested eyes.

He had already lived through a war- the rainy slums of London were nothing to the carnage and malicious glee of the Death Eaters.

Voldemort had held him captive for almost a year and their _considerations_ had taught him two things. The first was that muggles and wizards were really just the same creatures. Wizards hid from muggles for the same reason that Voldemort wanted to kill them all. The second was that, once your pride was thoroughly broken, it just hurt more to fight.

Harry killed Voldemort like he was supposed to, and then he just stopped fighting.


End file.
